


Day 10: Hunted

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: No. He wouldn’t let himself be found, not this time, not when the stakes were so high. He just had to stay here, silent and motionless, for as long as he could.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: A month of whump 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Day 10: Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter lodged himself in the tree, the rough bark scraping against his skin. He stilled, keeping a hand clamped over his mouth just in case. His heart beat audibly in his chest. Any second now, he would be found, and it would be over.   
No. He wouldn’t let himself be found, not this time, not when the stakes were so high. He just had to stay here, silent and motionless, for as long as he could.   
The seconds stretched unbearably as he waited, apprehensively surveying his surroundings. After what seemed like an eternity, footsteps rustled through the pine needle floor. The sound got closer, circling around and stopping erratically before it finally stopped in front of Peter’s tree. He froze, filling with an icy horror.  
_No, she couldn’t have. It didn’t make sense. He couldn’t have been-_  
“Found you!” Morgan’s voice called up to him from the ground.   
Peter groaned theatrically, lowering himself carefully from the tree branches.   
_How did he keep losing to an eight-year-old?_  
“Do we get to watch Frozen 2 now?”  
_And why had he made that deal?_  
He ruffled her hair, knocking the leaves and pine needles out of it. She just grinned at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Peter sighed dramatically, making a show of dragging his feet.   
“Yes, Mo, now we are forced to watch Frozen 2 as per the decree of our queen, the winner of hide and seek.”  
Morgan giggled, dragging him towards the door. Peter smiled despite himself, breaking the act.   
_And when_ , Peter wondered, _had he gotten a sister?_


End file.
